


Backup Aston

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oneshot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ryuji hasn't been home since he blew out of it five years ago. He's just passing through but some things have changed. He was just supposed to pass through not pick up.
Relationships: Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 11





	Backup Aston

Ryuji hadn’t ben back in his hometown for a while. He wouldn’t have come through if he hadn’t needed to. When he had raced out, he had expected that to be it. Do come back was actually sort of funny. He had scrapped hard to be who he was. The city was in his blood but the need for the streets had outgrown the city and he had raced out with the one person he couldn’t leave.

Had he thought about his home town? Well of course he had. Everyone thought about their roots but the urge was in his blood so just returning had not been an option. Akira had opened the world to Ryuji and it was not as if he had any reason to stay.

Nothing and no one had held him back so he had gunned the engine and headed out a night following Akira. who cared what people thought or what they had wanted? Ryuji had known what he had wanted to do the moment he and Akira had started to make names for themselves out there.

Did he have a few regrets? Yeah. Well just one if he had to think about it. He had blasted back into his hometown with curiosity under his skin. The place had changed and he had felt it the moment he had crossed over the lines.

Ryuji had not been surprised when he had gotten cut off at the bottom of the valley. He had heard about names rising and falling back home. Not enough to really care but enough that he was not surprised when the cars had showed up.

He was only passing through that was the thing. He had a destination in mind and he had Akira to meet up with. Their time in Rockwood had ended… flashily. It was so them but they had needed to split up for a bit on their way up north. Akira had wanted to ass through the neighbouring city and it didn’t take a genius for Ryuji to realize why.

It was fine. He had chosen to cross through here when he had the chance to pass through at least three different cities just for the shot of nostalgia and a dream.

As if. Leopards couldn’t change their spots right? Right. Ryuji had to face facts and he was good at that.

He got out his car before he locked it. He sat on his hood as he watched the three cars blocking him back up. he could hear the purr of an engine and when the red Aston Martin slid into view Ryuji gave it a considering glance. The three cars rumbled before pulling back for the red car to take the spot in blocking the road.

Then the car door for the Aston opened and Ryuji felt himself shot back by at least ten years. He couldn’t believe it and at the same time he could.

She had grown up. she had always been beautiful but this her. This was new but it had been five years since Ryuji had left. Ann held onto the door of her car as she eyed him and Ryuji smiled. Aww man she was pissed he could tell. Looked like he wouldn’t be able to appreciate the view for very long.

X

“Why are you here?” Ann threw at him the moment the other three cars pulled off. “I didn’t think I would ever see you back here again Ryuji. Not after you pulled off chasing Akira.”

“When did you start racing?” Ryuji questioned her back as he watched her. “You were always the type to watch. When did you decide to get behind a wheel?” He thought back to her question and rolled his eyes. “Akira’s the best racer that has ever been in this city and everyone knew it. After making it to the top staying seemed so wrong. Boring.”

“So you just chased him out.” She said softly. “I don’t know why I’m even surprised. “You always did like to go where he led.” She paced to the wooden railing and peered down. “I did my first race three weeks after you two blew out of town. Started in crews but I never could stand people telling me what to do.”

“Damn right.” Ryuji muttered. “You’re the canyon Queen.” He wasn’t asking. He could tell, there was just something about how she carried herself.

“Only for the last three years.” She shrugged. “Had to make my way up. you know what that’s like. I’ve always loved the mountain and the canyons but there was something when I did my first downhill. I got hooked.”

“The most dangerous race. Of course you would own it.” Ryuji let his hands drop to the hood of his car. “You look good Ann.” He said softly. “Happy. Free. That’s good.”

“No thanks to you and Akira. I’ve heard the news.” She pretended to look behind him and then around him. “Where is he? I thought you would have been side by side. I’ve seen the news. You ditch that car?”

“Too much heat.” It hurt his heart but he had left her secured in a garage. In about nine months he could send for her. “Had to leave that car behind. Cops and helicopters had their eyes on that the most.”

“Bet that was jacked.” Ann laughed before she moved to his side. “She tilted her head as she watched him. “You’ve got some guts coming home Ryuji.”

“Not coming home.” He couldn’t resist reaching out and smoothing back a bit of her hair. He let his fingers linger on the bare skin of her shoulder before he smiled. “Just passing through. Akira and I have another place we’re heading to.”

“I see.” A small flash through her blue eyes. “Nothing can keep you still. Right Ryuji.”

“It’s in my blood.” She was just a bit closer and it was hard to focus on anything else. “A good race a good run. Sweet cars and people who get that. Then onto the next one. New roads, new places.” He said softly. “I couldn’t stick around Ann. Besides. Was there anything for me here?”

She twitched at that before she gave a long tired sigh. “Please. You were so crazy over Akira you couldn’t see anything else.” She pulled back a bit and his eyes drifted down before he flicked them back to her face. “We were kids. Crazy over the races in our own ways Ryuji.”

“You also had an asshole protector.” He pointed out and she frowned. “What happened to him?”

“Got held in a sting. He’s not going to be on the streets anymore. And it’s not as if I wanted him around me.” Ann muttered. “I know this is late but I’m sorry about what he did to your engine. I only heard later on. Asshole.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji sighed. “But that age’s ago.” He leaned against his hood before he smiled. “You know… Canyon Queen.” He teased. “It’s late and all but… want to race down the mountain? Side streets only.”

“Oh?” That had her. She placed her hands on her hips and laughed. “Want my title Ryuji?”

“Nah.” He grinned. “If I win? I want a kiss.” He teased. “Always had a crush on you Ann.”

X

“You should come with me.” Ryuji rasped when Ann tried to pull back. He felt her fingers tremble on his shoulders before he used the dim light to sit up and rearrange her on his lap. “This place has got to be dead.” He whispered as she looked away. She snagged her bra and he sighed. “Come on. You gonna stay here until someone takes you out or the cops decide to get rid of you? Ann.”

“You can’t just blow back into town and change everything Ryuji.” She looked flushed and well kissed. Ryuji prided himself on that even as she bit her lip as she contemplated her surroundings. “It’s not that easy.”

“Never said it was.” Ryuji whispered before he ran his hand up her naked back. “But driving like yours doesn’t belong contained in some small town. Even if you come back later… I think you should leave with me.” A soft bite to her neck until she trembled for him. “Akira would like to see you I think.”

“I’m supposed to believe that.” She muttered before she moaned when Ryuji drew them back down. “It’s a bad idea.” She panted when Ryuji gently rolled his hips. “You can’t just- damn.” She sighed.

“I leave in thirty-six hours. I’ll be doing my best to change your mind during them.” Ryuji promised before he kissed her again.


End file.
